


Now Accepting Applications for Evil Henchmen

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Only it's gonna be at least a tad bit more violent. eventually, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Doctor Ivo Robotnik, age: unknown, IQ: more than 300, five doctorates, American citizen, a master of mass destruction weaponsKen Ichijouji, age: 25, IQ: off the charts, working on his first doctorate, Japanese citizen, a master of biotechnology with an emphasis on digital.There is NO reason for these two brilliant, chaotic minds to ever meet... until an unspecified series of events causes one of them to be put under the direction of the other.(Yes this is a Digimon 02/Sonic 2020 crossover)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a couple quick things since I'm branching two fandoms together for this:
> 
> in my normal preferred default Ken for digimon, the Dark Spore that he was implanted with as a kid, was embedded into his spinal cord and thus can't actually be removed
> 
> in addition, while Ken is officially a good guy, he's never been able to fully stop being the Digimon Emperor/Kaizer/Kaiser, he just stopped harming digimon needlessly and actively trying to control the digital world, he still uses all of his old tools and knowledge to _secretly_ bend the worlds on their knees
> 
> for Robotnik, he's had Agent Stone for a few years, and it will be a few more years until Sonic comes into the picture, so it's really only Robotnik and Stone dealing with Ken

“My schedule, Stone.” Doctor Robotnik waved as he walked into his lab, his loyal henchman following close behind with tablet in hand. The badniks slowly woke at the lazy wave, one at a time while the Doctor watched his babies carefully.

“Breakfast will be delivered at 7 AM. I’ve decided on a Japanese meal for today, Noriko-san is the chef.” Agent Stone seemed like he was reading the words off of the tablet, in reality, he had long memorized the daily schedule and any deviations from the norm. Breakfast is always an hour after Robotnik arrives, to give him time to work up an appetite.

“Ah, Noriko-san is the only one that doesn’t utterly _destroy_ the fish. Maybe I’ll actually be able to taste something besides burn today.” Robotnik’s eyes lingered on a badnik that seemed to be booting up fractionally slower than its siblings. He held out his hand and it landed on his palm. He brought the robot over to the nearest workbench and plugged it in, watching his computer start analysis.

“No meetings until 11 AM, then lunch.” Stone neglected to give any information about the meeting, he already knew the Doctor wouldn’t care about it. In fact, he would probably--

“Cancel it. I’m far too busy.”

Try to do that.

Stone _refrained_ from reacting, from taking a deep breath, from sighing, from letting his heart even skip a beat. He didn’t want the Doctor’s scanners to catch any nervousness from him. Instead, he smiled, putting down his tablet, and staring at the Doctor. He stood in front of a wall, his hands in front of himself, and waited. Soon, Robotnik realized Stone hadn’t agreed with him, hadn’t immediately done as asked. He turned away from his workbench, leaning back on it and crossed his legs.

“Stone.”

“You have a meeting at 11am.”

“Agent. Stone.”

“After the meeting is lunch, also provided for by--” The rest of his words were muffled as gloved fingers entered Stone’s mouth, and they hadn’t even been in the lab for ten minutes yet, that has to be a new record. Normally, Stone was _happy_ to cancel meetings, every canceled meeting was one less apology email he had to send out afterward. But this was one meeting that couldn’t be canceled.

“When I let your tongue go, you’re going to tell me _exactly_ what I want to hear, _capiche_?” Robotnik narrowed his eyes and Stone sighed as well as he could. After staring at each other, the Doctor released him, wiping his gloves clean on Stone’s jacket.

“The meeting is with a person of interest.”

“That’s not what I said, Stone.”

“I have his resume on my tablet.” Stone’s back met with the wall he had previously placed himself in front of.

“ _Resume_?” Robotnik growled, face mere inches from Stone’s own. “Why it sounds like you’ve already found a replacement for yourself, Stone. Because unless this person of interest knows something _I_ don’t know, I’m beginning to wonder why I hired you if you can’t even cancel a simple meeting.”

“Before moving to America, he had your position, but in Japan, and he’s only twenty-five.”

“ _Only_ twenty-five? Do you know what I was doing at that age? I had already been working for the government since I was a teenager!”

“He’s been involved with the monster attacks in Tokyo since 2000.”

Now that, that made Robotnik pause. His quick brain did the simple math, this unknown young adult would have been nine, at the most, depending on when his birthday was. Nine years old and not just aware but _involved_ with the infamous monster attacks? The attacks that were so well hidden from the populace at large that even Doctor Ivo Robotnik had trouble proving they had happened? And now he was going to meet with one of the children that had been part of it?

Alright, Stone, he’ll admit this is a person of interest and a meeting he can’t cancel. Robotnik let go of Stone’s jacket, before straightening the lapels. He grabbed Stone’s wrist, checking the watch there and humming thoughtfully. Four and a half hours away, it was a ridiculous time to wait. It wouldn’t take that long to research everything about his _guest_. And then what? He dilly-dallies for four hours?

Oh no, no, he doesn’t think so. Because that means that’s plenty of time for the kid to research Robotnik himself, to settle any nerves and prepare himself. He won’t allow it.

“Agent Stone,” Robotnik stepped away from the agent, immediately grabbing Stone’s tablet and logging in to read the _resume_. “Inform my guest to be here no later than 7:30 AM.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

* * *

Fifteen hours away in Tokyo, Ken Ichijouji was making sure he hadn’t left anything important in his parents’ apartment. A few hours ago, they had called him up, ignorant of the timezone he was now living under, and insisting he come over to grab a few more things before he started his new job. He was beginning to think they said that just to see him and try to feed him again.

Ken looked to the underside of his childhood bunk bed and smiled at Wormmon. The worm-shaped digimon had built himself a little hammock and was napping in it. An attempt to prevent himself from waking if Ken had to move his old mattress around. With a small shake of his head, Ken got back to checking every possible location in his old room for something he might have left behind. Eventually, he did notice something, and he was grateful his parents had called him back.

Because what he found was something that should never be left unattended.

Just in case it fell into the wrong hands.

A dark ring, and judging by the engraved stamp, one of the newest ones Ken had made.

One of the few with the ability to work in the human world as well as in the digital world. So long as Ken and his D-3 weren’t in a total dead zone, it would work, thus, it was completely dangerous if any new enemies got ahold of it. A device with the ability to not only transmit and receive any signals Ken chose but with the ability to suppress and override a person’s will? He is deactivating it immediately and instructing Wormmon to ensure it doesn’t leave his possession.

He supposed he _could_ just destroy it, but he couldn’t bear destroying his toys again. It was bad enough he had to destroy his fancy coat when an enemy stole his it, his identity, and himself back in high school. He just can’t let the other digidestined find out how much Ken has still been tinkering with his old toys. They didn’t even know what his job had been, much less that he had had it for the past decade.

None of them had any idea Ken worked for the government, creating programs to hide the existence of digimon and keep it the best-kept secret in the world. Creating devices to suppress any digital threat. They knew about his bachelor’s in psychology, that he hoped to one day become a doctor in social sciences. They just didn’t know about his master’s in robotics, his study of bioengineering, and how much easier that was when he just tapped into powers they preferred to forget.

They didn’t know a lot, but it was better this way.

Ken sighed and stretched, he’s been up for much too long now, he should get some sleep before his meeting in... was it five hours? He doesn’t even know what time it is, he just knows he should head back to his new American apartment soon. The security in his new job was top of the line... for America, which meant it would be _annoying_ to deal with and could take a few hours to go through legitimately, and five minutes to get through his way.

It was tempting, but he had to make a good first impression on the doctor he’ll be working with, which meant he needed to have nonsense small talk to say when they meet. The easiest small talk would be a mutual annoyance at security, which always got a laugh from whatever idiots he had to play nice with.

As Ken began to rummage through his day bag, hiding the dark ring deep within, a soft jingle came from his phone, waking Wormmon. He dug into his pocket, retrieving his phone and frowning at the notification and the time. Quickly he adjusted the time to Mountain time and narrowed his eyes.

Who the HELL was his new boss to think he can just change the meeting time like that?

“Ken-chan, who is it?”

“A soon-to-be-dead man once I figure out the best way,” Ken grumbled in response to his partner. They both knew that wouldn’t happen, Ken was a _good_ guy, murder is frowned upon in most societies. With a heavy sigh, former child genius scooped up his bag and his worm, prepared to leave.

It looks like he’ll be doing things his way after all.

If the doctor died from fright at Ken’s appearance, would he be charged manslaughter for that?

...He’ll just delete the security footage if that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badnik - robots designed by Robotnik, a mixture of modern and futuristic style  
> capiche - informal english stolen from italian, meaning "do you understand?" "you got that?"
> 
> digimon - digital monsters a select number of japanese kids are best friends and fighting partners with  
> dark ring - a ring shaped device with the ability to control and brainwash digimon, even inducing selective amnesia  
> digital world - a place Ken and others like him can visit via any computer, homeworld of the digimon  
> D-3 - device used to facilitate travel between the worlds  
> Wormmon - a digimon  
> digidestined - human children paired with digimon, all kids eventually grow up though


	2. Chapter 2

Ken sent emails at the speed of light to anyone that would be in his way, bypassing all the normal security clearance in so professional a manner that no one even blinked when he arrived. He even managed to run into an old friend he hadn’t known would be working here. Well, he  _ knew _ that Noriko had an overseas contract for culinary, but he thought she was still in New York with Daisuke and Wallace.

Either way, it made things so much easier to plan a small bit of revenge.

Plus the assurance that the doctor would not be able to fire him unless he died which was... not looking likely with Ken’s track record thus far. Well, Ken was certain that his new boss wouldn’t underestimate him again any time soon.

He had deliberated for all of two seconds, about which of his choices for revenge would annoy himself more if we were to be in the doctor’s place. He considered, for the barest moment, knocking on the lab door at precisely 7:29 AM, but even he knew that was pushing it. He wouldn’t blame the man for pulling a gun on him for that stunt. Instead, he trailed behind Noriko, making small talk with his former protege as they pushed a cart of food along the hallways. He even made sure they left the kitchen a little early so his new boss wouldn’t be able to claim he took up Noriko’s precious time.

Noriko stopped outside an unmarked door, and for a moment, Ken wished he was back in the digital world. In his old base with hide-away doors to every room. Sleek black stone walls and floors with faintly glowing digicode, directing a keen eye to wherever they needed to go. But he wasn’t, he was in a secret government base with idiotically bright colored walls and waxed floors. Maybe it’s just the evil overlord in him talking, but Ken will forever think dark stone and metal are more aesthetically pleasing than white laminate.

There was a faint sound, he wouldn’t call it a murmur, but it was definitely talking, with a raised voice. Were these walls soundproof? Good to know. There were no footsteps before the door opened, a smiling man with curiosity in his gaze as it flew to Ken. This was  _ not _ the doctor, this was his security. Finding pictures of the doctor and his kept man had actually been difficult for Ken. Finding descriptions of the two of them and their relationship, however? Office gossip can never be quieted.

Ken supposed this man could be called tall, to anyone shorter than 5’9”, which Ken hasn’t been since he was fourteen. Was the agent really only 35 or so? If he had walked past this man on a college campus, he’d assume he wasn’t any older than himself. He wondered how the doctor would compare to the whispers he heard. Volatile. Overcritical. A maniac. Can’t play well with others. Cartoon villain moustache.

The agent stepped aside and allowed Noriko to push the cart in, Ken waited until she was done with her job and started her walk back to the kitchen. Then he stepped in front of the still-open door and pulled out his phone. A glance at the time, it was 6:58 AM, and Ken pulled up his email on his phone and proper identification, then offered them both to the agent.

“I believe you said, to arrive as soon as I was able to, Agent. I’m Ken Ichijouji, it’s a pleasure to meet you and the doctor,” Ken bowed his head slightly. He spoke in perfect English, the only accent on his very name. When the agent took the objects in his hand, Ken finally smiled as he watched the other’s eyes look over the email and identification. It was nearly imperceptible with how trained the agent must have been, but Ken could tell he caught the man off guard.

“How do you know I’m not the doctor, Ichijouji-san?” He finally spoke, still firmly standing in the doorway and preventing Ken’s proper entry to the room.

“Please, we’re not in Japan, just Ichijouji is fine, Agent. And I know you’re not the doctor for a simple reason, if I were a brilliant man in a fully stocked lab, I’d have my secretary get the door so I can continue my experiments and research.” Rare was the day that Ken, when he had been busy in his own lab, went to answer any doors himself. That was Wormmon’s job unless they were in this world.

“Stone.”

Ken tilted his head at the voice, watched as the agent turned back to his charge, hidden from view of the doorway, and shared a look with him. Something passed between the doctor and his agent, unseen to Ken. Whatever it was, Agent Stone turned back to Ken with a smile and allowed him inside.

* * *

For a secret agent, there was  _ plenty _ of information on Ken Ichijouji to be found. Ivo was able to find leaked baby photos, leaked school records, leaked suggestive pictures from his 20th birthday with a group of friends at a bar. But that was the problem, everything was  _ leaked _ . Almost carefully so. And a few days after any leaked information, there was the little brat’s bashful face apologizing for being born.

A child starlet, seemingly overwhelmed by the media just like every other famous child genius. There was even a point when he was fourteen that he cut his hair short and the media fangirls mourned while wondering what would cause him to do such a thing. Ivo would have overlooked the hair thing, if he hadn’t noticed that was the same year that the very same monsters that kept appearing in Tokyo, came back. The instant he had heard about the monsters he had gone to Japan, no reason given to his superiors. This was before Agent Stone arrived to work with Ivo; after his trip is when the meatheads in charge decided he needed a babysitter. And all Ivo had to show for his impromptu trip?

A single highly pixelated low-resolution picture he had taken with his smartphone. When he had taken it, the picture had been beautiful and obvious proof of the monsters’ existence. Soon afterward, as he was sending the picture to himself for safety, it was corrupted by some bug he shouldn’t have even been able to get on his phone.

An untraceable, unrecordable, pixel art styled caricature had appeared on his phone, openly corrupting the file, and disappearing just as suddenly as it appeared. That was when he learned of  _ another _ secret (possibly governmental) agency, one spanning the world itself and obeying no singular country’s laws. There was a Japanese branch, there was also an American branch, as well as French, Mexican, Australian, Nigerian, and every other country under the sun. Officially, Ken was on loan from this agency’s Japanese branch to the American one. Officially, it was a technology share contract between the two countries.

But as Ivo very well knew, anyone  _ officially _ on any sort of business, was also on some sort of secret business. Officially, Doctor Robotnik did not exist. The paycheck that would have gone to such a man was instead quietly deposited into no less than three separate bank accounts under a different name for each. Ivo knew well what it meant to have an official persona, and he knew that Ken was not all that the young man seemed.

Especially when he found video footage of his new  _ employee _ , in Tokyo, not even five hours ago.

Unless the boy had some sort of supersonic flier, how the **hell** did he expect to make it back to Montana by 11 AM, much less 7:30 AM? So Ivo was **more** than a little confused when his sensors around the base registered Ken Ichijouji’s presence, not even fifteen minutes after the email he  _ saw _ Stone write out and send with the new meeting time. But his badniks were never wrong! His sensors were  _ never _ wrong!

As Ivo typed out codes and adjustments to his search parameters, Stone watched the video feed, listened to the audio, of this  _ boy _ casually walking down the hallway as though nothing was  _ wrong _ . As though he hadn’t just become the Doctor’s newest obsession. Stone mentally sighed, he really hoped Ivo won’t try to do anything weird just to get down to the bottom of this new mystery. It wasn’t even 7 AM, it's too early to deal with the Doctor’s usual brand of madness.

Noriko and Ichijouji stopped outside the lab and the Doctor yelled, he wasn’t ready for this, he hadn’t done enough research yet, he wasn’t even sure it was really Ichijouji out there. Ah, but the sensors at his door are better than the sensors around the military base, Ivo made sure of that. So he’ll get just Stone to hold him at the door long enough for the sensors to scan him. It’s easy!

Robotnik didn’t bother closing any windows, just opening a brand new one and watching the data scroll by until he was satisfied. After an exceedingly long minute, Stone’s name was called and he got a quiet nod as his only response as to their next move. The Doctor was seated in his chair, turned away from the doorway, work still on display on the multiple large monitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> digicode - also called digimoji, the ancient, secret written of the digital world, normally found scrawled or engraved on places of power. To be able to read and write it meant you could change things in the world with just a bit of writing, if you understood what you were doing. It's a programming language for their world.


End file.
